Ned's Lady Friend
by General Kinchmeyer
Summary: So Ben and Ned are in some-what modern times like the last 200 years in a town in Virginia. However, Ned finds someone who he likes and chaos rules. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Ned! Stop doing staring at her! It's rude!_ Ben reprimanded his dog, mentally, as he continued to stare at another dog across the road. 'Oh great, he's getting googly-eyed now.' He thought to himself. Ben started to head towards the crosswalk but Ned realized what he was doing and hurried to stop him by grabbing the end of his tee-shirt.

_`Ben! What do you think you are doing! You can't go over there! Did you see that dog! She is so stunningly, beautifully, gorgeously,……………………………WOW!!! Do you think I have a chance with her? I mean, I am a little old, but I think she would come to like me, don't you think?_' Ned asked hopefully.

_Why don't we just go over there and talk to her and her owner? That way we, meaning me, don't have to worry about chasing you around the whole state, trying to find you._

As Ben went to cross the street, however, something horrible happened.

TO (POSSIBLY) BE CONTINUED, (MABEY, IF I FEEL LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he he, I am evil, aren't I? Don't awnser that.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Ben's Near Death Experience

_As Ben went to cross the street, however, something horrible happened._

Ben went to the crosswalk, looked both ways, and saw no cars or automobiles; he started to cross the street. Then, suddenly, their was a screech of tires, and Ned watched in horror as two cars came racing dangerously close to where Ben was standing in the middle of the street. Ben and Ned were frozen in terror as the two cars came closer and closer. They were unused to something as strange as this and didn't know what to do, except run, but they couldn't due to the fact that they were frozen in place.

Ben was rooted to his spot in fear. He had been through so much; but never something as terrifying as two cars rushing towards him at 90 miles an hour. Even Vanderdecken wasn't that scary. He didn't know what to do. Nothing seemed to work; his whole body seemed to have stopped functioning. His mind wouldn't think straight, his legs wouldn't move, his mouth wouldn't open, and even if it did, he wouldn't be able to scream. He prepared to take the worst, and he the last thing he thought was, _so this is how it's going to end…_………………

The next five minutes seemed to go in very slow motion, as in a movie. The two speeding cars were inching down the road, getting closer and closer to their untargeted target. Ben was just standing there, staring at them like a deer stuck in the headlights. His cloudy grey eyes showed fear as he watched the two cars. Suddenly, he felt a tug on the hem of his shirt and was inched out of harm's way.

Everything speeded up again. The thing pulling Ben got him just out of reach just as the two cars raced past and flew onto another alleyway. Ned rushed to his master just as he passed out from pure terror; and Ned saw his rescuer. It was the beautiful female lab that he was staring at from across the road. He went up to her, sniffed in politeness and let her sniff him back. She then surprised him-she gave him a lick across his cheek.

Ned went ballistic. He lost all control of his body as he ran in a circle chasing his tail, as if he was a puppy; he did this until he remembered that his master was out cold on the pavement. He then heard sirens, and started to growl. But, then a soft, harmonious voice called out to him saying, _Do not worry, Ned. That is just an ambulance coming to get Ben until he recovers, he might have suffered serious trauma. By the way, my name is Zoey. I am the protector of Virginia, as you are the protector of the sea. My master's name is Martin._ And with that message, she trotted over to him and licked him as the ambulance came into view.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi………………………..Okay, I know I haven't written in a long time, like since last year, but I've just been really busy. And my schedule has just gotten busier, so I will not be finishing this story. I have also lost interest in the story. Sorry for any inconveniences, but if you want to finish it, please contact me, and I'll see what I can do……………….sorry.

G. Kinchmeyer


End file.
